Blood of the Harunos and the Uchihas
by Sakura13087
Summary: Sakura has vowed revenge on her uncle for killing her clan.
1. The fall of two great clans

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

The blood fell in Sasuke's part of town. His brother had lost it, and killed all the Uchiha clan… all but Sasuke. When he had realized what he had down he fled the town. Sasuke was left alone with his family dead all around him. He fainted. When he came to he was in the hospital. He vowed that he would kill his brother for everything he had done.

But little did Sasuke know Sakura was having the same issue. Her Uncle Orochimaru had killed her whole clan… along with Sasuke's. Little did they know it wasn't Itachi that killed Sasuke's clan. Sakura was the last left alive. He chased the little girl till she could not run anymore. He raised his sword to kill her in one strike but was thrown back suddenly. He looked up to see Itachi standing in front of her. "Do you really think they'll forgive you if you save her?" Orochimaru said. "No. I know I'll never be forgiven… But that doesn't mean I can't stop you from hurting other people!" Itachi yelled. He grabbed Sakura and ran. He left her in front of Tenten's house "Go, tell them what happened but don't tell them I helped you." Itachi said patting the girl on the head. "Thank you" she whispered. Itachi looked her in the eyes, with an unreadable emotion. "It wasn't me that killed Sasuke's clan… I want you to know that." "What..? But then who did it?" Sakura asked confused. Itachi looked at her again and said with hatred dripping from his voice "Orochimaru…" As soon as he murmured the name he disappeared. Sakura stared at the spot where he once stood, then when things finally registered she ran for the house.

After about a month Sakura started to get better. She vowed to kill her uncle for all he did. "Sakura! It's time for dinner!" Tenten said. "I'll be right there… I'll get you Uncle… and you will die." She thought as she turned to go to dinner.


	2. Itachi's back

It's been 8 years since the murder of the Uchiha and Haruno clans. Sakura is now 16 and had trained under Tsunade. She was now one of the best medical ninjas, and was becoming stronger. She had lived with Tenten since the murder of her clan. Tenten also wanted to help her kill her Uncle for what he did. They trained everyday for the day when her uncle would come back to finish the job. But not a day went by that Sakura didn't think about Itachi, and how he saved her life. She had fallen for him but knew she would never see him again. It broke her heart, but she refused to let it interfere with her training.

A set of glowing red eyes watched Sakura from a tree, "She's gotten stronger… and much prettier." Itachi had wanted to return to her so bad, but it was much too dangerous. He would wait till everyone was around her to make himself known, then he saw Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, Hinata, Ino and Neji. When they were all there he jumped out of the tree and landed in front of Sakura. He took her hand and kissed it. She blushed. Sasuke's eyes burned with hatred as he laid eyes on his brother that killed his clan, and he charged at him, but Sakura jumped in front of him. "What the Fuck Sakura!!!!!" he yelled at her. "Don't hurt him!" she said. She remembered the words Itachi muttered before he left, about him not being the one that killed the Uchiha clan, but Orochimaru himself. "Please let him explain what happened." The kids stared at the two for a moment but then gave in and sat down to listen. Sasuke went silent after hearing the true story. It took some time but after a few moments Itachi got up and walked over to his brother. "I'm sorry Sasuke." He said, "I never meant for this to happen." "I forgive you… it wasn't your fault. I'll kill that bastard" Sasuke snarled.

Itachi pulled Sakura away after the group of kids started chatting about what was going to happen. Tenten followed them and looked at the two knowingly, "Sakura, I'll give my mother an excuse for you… Spend some time with Itachi alright?" Sakura nodded in thanks. Itachi picked up Sakura and disappeared to his hide out. But little did they know that Orochimaru was closer that they thought watching the kids walk home he laughed to him self "I'll finished off my and the Uchiha clan, If it's the last thing I do."


	3. I wanted to thank you

Sakura clung to Itachi as he carried her to his place. "Itachi…" She

said softly. "Yes?" He responded. "I want to thank you… for

before, when you saved me." Itachi put her down once inside his

hut. "You've already said thank you, what more do you want to

do?" He said curiously. Sakura blushed and got onto her tippie

toes and pressed her lips softly to his. Itachi's eyes widened a bit

but then after a few seconds he pressed back kissing her. 

Sakura's eyes widen and she slowly wraps her arms around his

neck. Itachi placed his hands on her waist massaging it lightly.

"Mmmn" Sakura accidentally let out a small moan. Itachi pulled

back and chuckled a bit as he tucked some hair behind her ear.

"What was that for?" He asked softly. Sakura shrugged saying "A

Thank you… I owe you my life" she answered quietly. Itachi

thought for a moment studying her. "Do you mean that…?" He

asked with a glint in his eyes. Sakura nodded eagerly "Of course I

do!" Itachi looked at her and cupped her face in his hands. Sakura

blushed brightly looking up at him confused. Itachi smiled lightly

and then leaned in pressing his lips back onto hers. Sakura closed

her eyes and let him putting her arms around his neck slowly.

Itachi picks her up moving over to his bed and sitting down with

her on his lap. Sakura blushed brightly again and scratched at the

back of his neck lightly. Itachi shivered laying her down on his bed

crawling over her to kiss her better. Sakura moaned out again not

trying to hide it. Itachi pulled back to kiss her jaw line and down

her neck. Sakura gasped lightly "I-Itachi what are you….?" She

asked almost breathless. Itachi looked down at her his hair causing

a curtain over his face, he moves down so his lips are close to her

ear as he whispers huskily "I want you Sakura… I have for a long

time…" 

Sakura blushed cherry red "Wh-what?? Itachi what do you

mean??" Itachi just kissed her in response hoping she'd respond

back. Sakura understood and blushed brightly. Itachi slowly licked

her bottom lip begging for entrance. Sakura opened her mouth

slowly and felt his tongue move in and against her own. Itachi

groaned exploring the inside of her mouth while caressing her face

with his hand lightly, then letting his hand wander down her side

and then down her thigh up to the junction of her knee. He grasped

it and pulled her knee to bend right next to his hips as her moved

his hand back to caress her face. Sakura let out a small whimper

moving her tongue against him completely willingly now. Itachi

moved his hand down to her stomach to move it under her shirt. He

moved the fabric out of the way and grazed his fingers along her

skin sending shivers up and down her body. 

Sakura gasps a little and shudders looking up at him "I-

Itachi…" Itachi just grunted in response as he slowly moved his

hand up her shirt gliding his fingers over her breasts carefully.

Sakura gasps into his mouth and pulls back to look at him. Itachi

looks back and her "…would you mind…?" Sakura looked

thoughtful for a moment before shaking her head. Itachi grinned

and slowly he took the zipper on her shirt with his free hand and

dragged it down her body unzipping the shirt and sliding off her

slender body. Sakura shivered lightly blushing brightly. Itachi

kisses her neck and down to her collar bone. Slowly he slides his

hand behind her and unclasps her bra removing it next. Sakura

bites her lip looking away embarrassed and bright red. Itachi

smiles and looks at her before grinning and moving to kiss her

breast. Sakura gasps feeling his lips on her skin. Itachi nibbles a bit

on her while moving his hand to massage the other one. Sakura let

out a soft moan and Itachi responded with nipping at her. 

Sakura ran her fingers threw Itachi's hair tossing her head back

letting out soft mewls. Itachi starts kissing down her stomach while

moving his hands to slowly undo and remove her skirt and shorts.

Sakura squeezed her legs together embarrassed. Itachi moves his

hand down her legs and spreads them apart "I promise I won't hurt

you" he kisses her lips as he slowly removes his clothes. Sakura

blushes brighter and nods spreading her legs apart for him. Itachi

smiled and caresses her sides to calm her nervous body. Sakura kisses him back wrapping her arms around his neck once more. Itachi holds her waist as he readies himself right in front of her entrance. "Sakura…." He pulls back from her lips nipping her bottom lip "I'm going to put it in alright?" he asked for her permission. Sakura nodded, her cheeks burning red. Itachi nods and slowly starts pressing into her. She arched her back when she felt him start to enter, but she also felt some pressure behind it and a bit of pain "I-Itachi..." Itachi knew what she was going to say and he hated to do this but he had to "Hold on... It will hurt for a moment" Sakura looked at him a bit worried but readied herself best she could. Itachi pressed a bit further into her and then finally thrusted hard, breaking her barrier. Sakura tossed her head back yelping a bit and a single tear escaped her eye. Itachi leaned over and licked it up. "I'm sorry!! Are you alright??" He asked worriedly. Sakura just laid there for a moment letting herself adjust to him before she nodded "I...I think I'm ok now..." Itachi nodded and started pumping into her at a slow and steady pace.

Sakura let out soft moans, still slightly soar. The pleasure masked everything though. This was such a new feeling! With each thrust she made a different noise. Itachi started to thrust a bit faster, getting off on her moans, and getting more and more excited. "Ahhhn... I-Itachiiii" she moaned out, he just grunted in response nipping at her shoulder. Sakura gasped and let out soft mewls letting him know that she was more then enjoying this. "I-It feels so good!!" Itachi grinned at this, happy that he was able to cause her so much pleasure. Time went by and with each thrust they each came closer to reaching their limits. Sakura started to feel something build up inside of her and she wanted Itachi to feel the same. Well Itachi felt more then the same, he was already at his limit and ready to explode, but he wanted Sakura to cum first. "I-Itachi I-I think I'm gonnaaa...!" Sakura started to moan. "Do it." He responded while kissing her neck hard making his lasts few thrusts deeper and harder. "Ahhhhhh!!!" Sakura moaned out as she arched her back up into Itachi. Itachi grunted loudly and withdrew cuming on her stomach at the very last moment. Sakura laid there, her chest heaving with her tired pants. Itachi cleaned off her stomach a bit embarrassed that he came there, but he knew it was the right thing to do, she was so young and not ready to get pregnant yet, but then he looked at her and smiled lightly at her tired form. Sakura blushed brightly realizing what it was that he did on her stomach, but then that didn't matter anymore when she saw his smile. "Itachi I--" Itachi cut her off by pressing a finger to her lips, "shh, rest alright?" he smiled and laid down next to her. "Mmn... alright" she nodded and snuggled up against him shutting her eyes to rest, but quickly falling asleep.


	4. Bad Dream Good Dream

The next morning Sakura awoke in Itachi's warm arms. She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Good morning" she said. But Itachi did not move. She shook him a bit but still no response. "Itachi?" Sakura said as she shook him. She then heard someone behind her. She looked to see her uncle. "His dead my dear and so is his brother. And your next." He laugh as he got closer to her bed side. "O god no someone please HELP ME! HELP ME HELP ME HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura work to Itachi trying to wake her up. "Sakura wake up its only a bad dream." He said. She opened her eyes and began to cry. Itachi held her close to his body "It ok your safe." He said. Sakura told Itachi in between sobs what had happen in her dream. He held her till she calmed down. When he looked down she was asleep again. "I'll protect you with my live Sakura." He whispered be for falling back asleep with Sakura in his arms.

"Daddy." A child calls. The tall man looks at the little girl

and picks her up. "Daddy I missed you. Please say your not going

on another mission." "Im not princess I'll be home for a wile this

time." He said to the little girl. "Come on Daddy Mommy is

waiting for you." After he walks inside he is greeted by his wife

with a hug and kiss that seam like they would never end." "I

missed you Itachi." "I missed you Sakura." Itachi awoke from the

dream. He sat up for a moment and thought. He looked at Sakura.

I hope that her dream is not what's to come. But I do hope mine is

what's to come. He kissed Sakura's forehead and when back to

sleep.


	5. Sai

Sakura and Itachi awoke the next morning and left to meet

with TenTen, Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji. "Good Morning." Sakura

said cheerfully but no one responded they remained very quiet.

"What's going on guys?" "Lee is in the hospital." Said TenTen.

"What! What happen?" Sakura said. "Your uncle's back Sakura."

Said Naruto. Sakura fainted in to Itachi's arms. Sakura awoke in

her own bed and TenTen was sitting next to her. "Are you ok

Sakura?" Sakura just stayed quiet. "Everyone is doing what they

can to keep you safe." They know what happen with Itachi so you

don't need to worry about him ok." Sakura got out of bed and ran

out of the house with TenTen chasing after her. Sakura got to the

middle of the wood and collapsed on the ground. "I don't know if

I'm ready for this TenTen." "We are all here to help you Sakura

there's even a new boy coming to protect you and kill that ass

hole." "But Lee is hurt for trying to protect me what happens if he

or anyone else dies? This is all my fault I should just let me uncle

find me." "NO!!!!!" TenTen sat next to her friend and comforting

her the best she could.

Little did they know that the boy who was coming to help

worked for Sakura's Uncle. He told the boy before he left do what

he wished to Sakura before he killed her. The boy had seen

pictures of her and knew what he wanted to do to her. He entered

the village with an evil smirk. "I'm here to help Sakura" he said.

TenTen had final gotten her to calm down and head back to the

village. They we meet by Itachi, Naruto, Sasuke and the others.

Tsunade walked over with the boy following her. "Everyone this

is Sai he has come to help protect Sakura." Sai walked over to

Sakura he took her hand "Ill protect you with my life" he said as he

kissed her hand. Itachi was ready to punch him in the face but

Sasuke kept him from beating the shit out of him. Sai gazed at

Sakura and smiled "Your very pretty how could anyone want to

hurt you." Said Sai. "Hey buddy watch it!" yelled Itachi. "You

must be Itachi don't worry I'm only being nice. I won't steal her

away from you." Itachi looked at the boy with hatred in his eyes.

Sasuke dragged his brother away before her kill Sai. "Itachi relax

you know Sakura loves you so don't worry about that kid." "Your

right." "Hey lets go get a drink." Sasuke said. With that, they left.

After everyone had left only TenTen, Sakura, and Sai remained.

May I walk you ladies home. "Sure" both the girls said. At the

house, TenTen when on ahead Sakura stayed with Sai. "Thank

you for walking us home. I should really go inside tho." "Wait

could you go for a walk with me I'd like to talk and get to know

you better. It's easer for me to protect people if I know them a

bit." "Ok" Sakura said as they stared to walk away. She never

noticed the evil look in Sai's eyes as they walked in to the

darkness.


	6. Muder and Rape

Itachi left the bar with his brother neither of them were drunk that just had one or two. "I'm going to head over to Tenten's to cheek on Sakura." "Ill go with you" said Sasuke. However, when they got there Sakura was nowhere to be found. Tenten said she saw her walk off with Sai. "CRAP!" Itachi yelled. "We've got to go find her I don't like that new kid I don't like him at all" "Yah I agree with my brother how did he know who Sakura was right off the bat." They nodded to each other and took off to find Hinata, Naruto, and Neji. They all were together when Orochimaru showed his face. "So Itachi I see the village you betrayed dose not hate you." He said with a smirk. "You're going to die ass hole! For what you have done" yelled Sasuke. "My dear boy you are going to die." Orochimaru said as he ran toward Sasuke with a Kuni stabbing Sasuke in the chest. Sasuke fell to the ground and Tenten and Hinata screamed. " Heh one down one more to go" Orochimaru said. "Sasuke!" Itachi yelled. Sasuke was barely breathing. "Hmmm your probley wondering about your dear lover aren't you Itachi. I don't know if it would be more fun to just tell you or to make you watch." "What have you done to her!" "I have not done anything but Sai on the other hand will." He said with a smirk. Orochimaru disappeared. "We got to find Sakura!" Itachi said. However, before he did he walked over to his brother and knelt down next to him. "Find Sakura, Itachi keep her safe I did love her but I know you will take care of her to" Sasuke said with his last breath. "Hinata go tell everyone what is going on the rest of you we need to find Sakura NOW!" Itachi yelled.

Deep in the woods Sakura could no longer see Sai. "Sai where are you" she called. But got no answer. The next thing she knew she could not move and fell to the ground. She was bound by what looked like Ink. "SAI HELP!" she screamed. Sai came from behind a tree and looked at her. "Sai help me" "No" "What?" "I tied you up my dear with my drawing ability." "Why?" "I wanted to know why you're in love with a murderer?" "He's not a murderer." "Of course not my boss is." He said with a smirk. "What?" "That's right dear. My boss is your uncle. I have been told to do what I like to you before killing you. I think raping you is the best way to go. Ill let you feel a real man before you die." With that Sai began to cut open Sakura's shirt as she cried for help. He then sliced a small cut on he neck and her wrist. She cried out in pain but it only turned Sai on even more. He cut off her skirt and pants and made more cuts on her legs. She cried for help and in pain but no one could hear her. Sai unzipped his pants and placed himself at her entrance. "Sai please don't do this." She cried. Sai plunged himself into her. Sakura cried it hurt her mental and physical. Sai was not gentle but fucked her until the point where she had started to bleed from be coming raw. He pulled out and watched the girl tremble and cry. He zipped up his pants and began to make deep cuts into her skin. Sakura cried as loud as she could hoping that someone would hear her. Some one did. Itachi had finally found her and he was sickened by what he saw. Her naked bloody body.


End file.
